Vive les mariés !
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Au mariage de Tegomass, toute la Jimusho est invitée. Ecrit pour un concours basé sur le mariage de Tegomass. Pairing principal : SakuMoto


La porte claqua, tandis qu'un courant d'air glacial s'engouffrait dans l'entrée. Les températures, en ce mois de décembre 2012, étaient si polaires que, bien qu'on soit à Tokyo, on avait plutôt l'impression d'être à Okkaido. C'était le genre de températures qui congelaient jusqu'aux os quelle que soit les couches de vêtements superposées et faisait regretter de ne pas plutôt vivre à Okinawa.

- Tadaima ! clama une voix étouffée par une épaisse écharpe.

Une fois le bonnet ôté, une touffe de courts cheveux châtains apparut, ébouriffée par l'électricité statique ; puis, une fois l'écharpe enlevée, une paire d'yeux bruns rieurs devint à son tour visible, le tout appartenant à l'un des membres les plus connus et adulés de la Johnny's : Matsumoto Jun.

Comme à son habitude, son compagnon, Sakurai Sho, se précipita vers son miracle personnel en piaillant un « Okaeri ! »sonore, puis l'embrassa tendrement.

Les deux Arashi avaient beau être ensemble depuis des mois au vu et au su de tous (à la suite d'une mémorable soirée de beuverie commune aux groupes Majors au cours de laquelle Jun, jusque là parfaitement hétéro, lui avait fait des avances), Sho n'en revenait toujours pas, surtout après des jours et des nuits rêver de lui.

- Ca a été ton shoot ? demanda le rappeur, tandis que son compagnon retirait ses chaussures.

- Bah comme un shoot An An quoi, répondit celui-ci en se dirigeant vers le salon pendant que son petit ami se délectait par avance de ces photos toujours très sensuelles.

Tout en marchant, Matsumoto épluchait le courrier pris au passage et venait d'ouvrir une lettre dont l'enveloppe portait leurs noms écrits à la main. Il en sortit une carte et commença à en parcourir le contenu.

- C'est quoi ? C'est de qui ? Ca parle de quoi ? questionna alors Sho qui avait remarqué son nom.

La curiosité étant l'un des défauts que Jun aimait le moins chez son petit ami, il décida de l'embêter un peu pour lui donner une petite leçon.

- **Ca parle d'un élevage de fraises en Amazonie**, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- He ? fit Sakurai, interloqué. Un élev... Jun, chéri, les fraises, ça se cultive, ça s'élève pas.

- Je sais, gros malin, me prend pas pour un con non plus.

- Donc ça veut rien dire, don tu me dis n'importe quoi, donc tu répond pas à ma question.

- Ca t'apprendras à pas me laisser finir de lire avant de me bombarder de questions.

- Mou... Méchant.

- Mais nan.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

Au lieu de répondre directement, le plus grand des deux prit une voix de fausset et se mit à lire le contenu du message :

- « Hello hello ! Hé oui ça y est, ça devait arriver et ça arrive, mon Massubidou et moi on se ma-riiiiiie ! Alors on vous attend le quatorze février, parce que se marier le jour de la Saint Valentin, c'est romantique et que mon Massubidou, c'est un romantique ! Le thème de la fête, c'est « chu chu chu », alors vous êtes priés de porter au moins un peu de rouge, pour rappeler les bisous d'amour de mon Massubidou d'amour. Soyez chou et venez, ne, on compte sur vous. »

A la fin de la lecture, écœuré de tant de guimauve en si peu de lignes, Jun se précipita à la cuisine pour descendre une canette de bière, puis revint près de son petit ami en gromelant.

- Kami-sama, quelle idée d'avoir laissé Tegoshi écrire le texte... Ca dégouline tellement de sucre que... He ? Nan mais Sho, tu vas pas me dire que ça t'as touché quand même ?

- Siiiiii, larmoya le concerné. Il y a tellement d'amour et de bonheur dans ce faire-part...

- Tuez-moi... marmonna Matsumoto.

- Jun, des fois, tu as...

- **La capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café**. Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dis et moi aussi j'ai vu Harry Potter, merci pour la référence. Bon, on répond quoi ?

- T'envisage quand même pas de pas y aller ?! s'indigna alors Sakurai.

Heuuuuuu... si, il l'envisageait parfaitement. Si juste l'invitation débordait de guimauve, la fête en elle-même allait être bien pire, surtout vu le thème. Et même s'il aimait Sho et que parfois, pour lui faire plaisir, il se la jouait lover, il restait un vrai mec, qui buvait son café noir, détestait les sucreries, lisait des mangas de sport... bref, il était l'exact opposé des deux membres de Tegomass. Sho non plus n'était pas comme eux (heureusement, sinon il n'aurait pas fait long feu avec lui), mais c'était encore différent.

- Junnie ? insista Sho comme il ne répondait pas assez vite.

- Nan nan, on ira, capitula le plus jeune.

Faible. Il était faible devant l'adorable sourire et les grands yeux de son compagnon. Même s'il râlait, grognait, se rebiffait et même grondait parfois, il arrivait toujours un moment où il capitulait. Et il avait beau se dire à chaque fois que c'était la dernière fois qu'il cédait, il y avait toujours une suivante. Sakurai était très fort.

- Par contre, tu te démerde avec leurs conditions bisounoursiennes, ajouta-t-il fermement. Et je veux pas avoir l'air ridicule, alors tu fais gaffe, ne.

- De toute façon, on sera tous logés à la même enseigne, mais je ferais rien qui pourrait égratigner ton image, t'inquiète.

- Y'a intérêt.

- Allez, Junnie, arrête de râler. T'es à peine rentré et t'as fais que ça, en plus j'ai eu qu'un seul bisou.

- T'aurais voulu autre chose ? rétorqua alors Matsumoto dans un sourire en coin.

- Roh, tout de suite... rigola Sho.

C'était fou, mais depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, son cadet saisissait la moindre occasion de lui sauter dessus. A croire qu'il s'était retenu toutes ces années. L'aîné ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire, mais c'était étonnant dans la mesure où, avant, son compagnon était sensé être hétéro et qu'il n'avait pas exactement une réputation de chaud lapin. Mais peu importait au final, parce que lui non plus n'en avait jamais assez.

- On verra plus tard, Junnie. Un truc à la fois, faut penser au mariage pour le moment.

- Tu 'explique pourquoi d'un coup le mariage de Tegoshi et Masuda, qui aura lieu que dans deux mois, devient plus important que nous ? grogna de nouveau Matsumoto, qui n'aimait pas quand son chéri lui disait non.

- Plus on attend, meilleur c'est, chéri, rétorqua Sakurai dans un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.

Sur ces mots, le rappeur fila jusqu'au pc pour examiner de sites vendant des vêtements de circonstances en laissant un Jun dépité.

Au même moment, dans un un autre quartier de Tokyo, un autre rappeur aux légères tendances bisounoursiennes, essayait de faire comprendre à son trop sérieux petit ami, qu'il était en manque de câlins.

- Koki, arrête deux minutes, c'est embarrassant... protesta Shige.

- En quoi, on est tout seuls, rétorqua le KAT-TUN.

- Moi ça me gêne, répondit le News.

Un soupir accueillit cette réponse. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, le nombre de fois où Tanaka avait entendu cette phrase ne se comptait plus. malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à franchir la barrière de réserve et de timidité de son compagnon et il commençait vraiment à se demander si Shigeaki l'aimait autant que lui-même était fou de lui. Mais il ne désespérait pas d'y arriver. Après tout, son cadet avait en permanence sous les yeux un modèle du genre, un couple ensemble depuis des années, toujours aussi amoureux, aussi complices, aussi tactiles entre eux : Tegoshi et Masuda. Il allait bien finir par être « contaminé » par leur façon d'être. Cela dit, ce n'était quand même pas gagné, vu le caractère plutôt réservé du plus jeune.

Le silence prolongé inquiéta Kato.

- Tu es vexé ?

- Non, mais tu pourrais y mettre du tien de temps en temps. Des fois j'ai l'impression de t'être indésirable, c'est pas agréable du tout, répondit franchement Koki.

- Désolé, c'est pas du tout ce que je veux.

- Tu sais bien que je te forcerais jamais, alors parfois, j'aimerais bien que, de toi-même, tu cherche mon contact au lieu de donner l'impression de me fuir.

- Pardon.

- Arrête de t'excuser, c'est pire...

Sur ces mots, l'aîné se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas et plus aucun son ne parvint au News en dehors de celui des casseroles. Un soupir lui échappa à son tour. Il était sincèrement amoureux de son nounours, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire tomber toutes les barrières qu'il avait lui-même érigé. Il se méfiait quoi que fasse son compagnon et il n'arrivait même pas à se l'expliquer. Pourtant, il ne tarda pas à se sentir coupable, comme chaque fois que, malgré lui, il repoussait son petit ami. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il y entra et, s'approchant de Koki, l'enlaça par derrière en posant sa joue contre sa nuque.

Surpris de ce contact inhabituel, le rappeur sursauta.

- Shige, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Drôle de question. C'est évident, nan ? Un câlin.

- Te force pas. J'ai pigé que t'aime pas ça.

- Je me force pas du tout.

- Mais tout à l'heure...

- Chut. Profite.

Touché de l'effort de son compagnon, le KAT-TUN se retourna entre ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sans rien dire;

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis la voix du News s'éleva de nouveau.

- Au fait, le quatorze février, Tesshi et Massu se marient. Ils nous invitent.

La déclaration fit perdre contenance à Koki.

- He ?

- J'ai dis...

- J'ai entendu, mais... woh, ça pour une nouvelle...

- Me dis pas que ça te choque ? Fallait s'y attendre. Moi, j'étais même pas surpris. Keii non plus d'ailleurs.

- OK. Et le dresscode, c'est quoi ?

- T'es d'accord pour y aller ? demanda Kato, manifestement stupéfait.

- C'est toi qui as l'air surpris là. Tu pensais que je dirais non ?

- Ca m'avait traversé l'esprit.

- C'est tes amis, c'est normal qu'on y soit.

- Je t'adore !

L'exclamation, assortie des bras du plus jeune soudainement passés autour de son cou, fit fondre le coeur tendre du rappeur nounours, qui l'enlaça.

- Moi aussi, mon coeur.

Au même moment, ailleurs dans Tokyo...

Depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, quelques minutes auparavant, Aiba semblait décidé à retourner tout l'appartement, en quête de... quelque chose qu'il ignorait lui-même. Les tiroirs étaient ouverts, des affaires s'amoncelaient partout dans la plus grande pagaille... Bref, on aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée par là.

- Masaki, chéri, calmes-toi, rigola Keiichiro qui, assis sur le lit juste derrière le Arashi, venait de recevoir un t-shirt vert sur la tête. Le mariage a lieu que dans deux mois, on a tout le temps.

- Tu rigole ?! répliqua l'aîné. Le temps passe super vite justement et avec les gars, on a un planning tellement chargé, que si je m'occupe pas des fringues maintenant, j'aurais plus le temps, tu comprend ?

- Hai hai, rit de nouveau Koyama, habitué aux excentricités de son non moins excentrique petit ami.

- Mou, te moque pas, Keii.

- Je ne me moque pas du tout, chéri. Je trouve juste ça trop mignon.

- Je suis plus vieux que toi, alors je peux pas être mignon.

- Aucun rapport, s'esclaffa de plus belle le News.

Pour toute réponse, Aiba tira la langue à son compagnon, puis rit à son tour.

Les personnalités des deux hommes étaient si proches, qu'il n'y avait jamais de disputes entre eux. L'entente était parfaite, de plus ils aimaient les mêmes choses à quelques exceptions près, ce qui les rendait encore plus complices.

Durant les minutes suivantes, Masaki resta littéralement la tête dans le placard. Placard qui croulait tellement sous les vêtements de toutes sortes (mais toujours très colorés), que les étagères, heureusement solides, ployaient sous leurs poids et que le pauvre Keiichiro avait du reléguer ses propres affaires dans une simple commode. Dans laquelle elles tenaient sans aucun problème, car le leader de News n'était pas un accro du shopping, contrairement à son compagnon. Il s'était d'ailleurs souvent fait la remarque que le contenu de la garde-robe de son petit ami devait à peu près correspondre à un ou deux ans de salaire d'un salaryman bien payé. Et selon lui, c'était un peu abusif, mais il se gardait bien de le dire, car ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose.

- Ah ! s'exclama soudain le Arashi en sortant du fin fond de l'armoire un sarouel multicolore.

Voyant ça, Koyama décida d'intervenir.

- Heu,Masaki, c'est un mariage, mon ange, tu ne peux pas y aller déguisé en arbre de noël, dit-il doucement.

Le terme indigna l'aîné des deux.

- Je me déguise pas en arbre de noël ! C'est mon look et il est très bien ! protesta-t-il vigoureusement.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, chéri, mais c'est un mariage. Si tu met autant de couleurs, tu vas attirer tous les regards et moi je serais jaloux. Sans compter que tu ferais de l'ombre aux mariés et que ce serait pas sympa.

L'explication désamorça immédiatement Aiba, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

- Tu serais jaloux, mon coeur ? C'est trop mignon !

« Mignon » était un mot qui revenait souvent dans leur couple, mais ils étaient à des années lumière d'égaler les maîtres en la matière, à savoir le Tegomass.

La cérémonie en elle-même fut très simple et assez brève mais émouvante et plus d'un Johnny's fut démasqué en train de renifler ou de s'essuyer les yeux à la va vite. L'arrivée dans la salle prévue pour la fête fut si spectaculaire, qu'elle estomaqua tout le monde, mais pas de la même façon. Nombre de chanteurs esquissèrent un mouvement de recul devant la décoration pour le moins... Tegomassienne. Partout des ballons roses et blancs, des guirlandes de cœurs en papier de la même couleur, des peluches tenant des cœurs sur chaque table, sans oublier les pétales de roses en tissu sur le sol. C'était une telle débauche de rose et de guimauve cliché, que Matsumoto manqua s'enfuir en courant, encore plus écœuré qu'il ne le pensait à la lecture de l'invitation. Il fallut toute la force de persuasion de Sho pour le forcer à rester. Même Shige et Koyama, pourtant habitués à la guimauve émanant de leurs amis, se statufièrent, hallucinés et ce furent leurs petits amis respectifs qui les tirèrent de leur ébahissement. La première surprise passée et comme de toute façon personne ne pouvaient rien changer à la décoration aussi surchargée que féminine de la pièce, d'une dimension pourtant plus qu'honorable, fut littéralement envahie de Johnny's et même de non Johnny's. En se promenant parmi leurs invités qui les félicitaient à leur passage, Yuya et Takahisa purent même noter des couples pour le moins inattendus. Au grand désarroi de Ueda qui louchait sur son idole sans oser l'approcher, Tackey avait réussi l'exploit de se faire accompagner par un Gackt qui semblait mourir d'envie d'être ailleurs. Et il fallait le comprendre, car son look total black et métal tranchait franchement avec l'ambiance petits poneys et nuages en barbapapa rose mise en place par Tegoshi et Masuda. Cela dit, l'évident malaise du rockeur à la voix sexy sembla totalement échapper aux nouveaux mariés, qui le remercièrent d'être venu comme si de rien n'était. Plus loin, un Toma guère plus à l'aise était scotché à Nakamaru qui devait l'avoir supplié de l'accompagner et un Fujigaya un peu embarrassé coulait des regards vers le bar sans lâcher Shirota Yuu avec qui il était venu. Pour l'occasion, Jin avait fait le déplacement des States avec Meisa et leur fils et ça ne semblait guère du goût de Johnny-san, qui le fusillait du regard, ne semblant toujours avoir digéré ni son mariage secret, ni la grossesse de l'actrice. Toutefois, la soirée ayant lieu dans le cadre privé et non dans celui de l'agence, il pouvait difficilement repprocher à Akanishi d'être là.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fait le tour de tout le monde, les deux membres du Tegomass, devenus officiellement Masuda-san, se tournèrent vers leurs invités et Takahisa prit le micro pour les remerciements d'usage, épargnant ainsi à tous un discours trop plein de guimauve pour être supportable.

- De notre part à tous les deux, merci à tous d'avoir fait le déplacement, surtout que certains ont traversé la planète pour venir. Pour nous, il était important que chacun soit présent car bien que nous soyons plus proches de certains que d'autres, nous sommes tous collègues et tous amis. C'est du moins notre sentiment, à Yuya et moi. Donc merci encore d'être là et... et... ben le bar est ouvert.

La fin du discours sonnait comme un « je ne sais plus quoi dire, alors buvez », mais ça ne sembla avoir d'importance pour personne dans l'assistance. Assistance qui, comme un seul homme, se dirigea vers le bar pour trinquer à la santé des Masuda. Mais la seconde moitié du tandem, qui n'avait encore rien dis, prit alors le micro.

- Attend Massubidou d'amour, d'abord, je vais demander à MatsuJun, Sho-chan, Koki-kun, Shiggy-chan, Aiba-chan et Keii-chan de venir.

Stupéfaits, les intéressés s'entreregardèrent, puis fixèrent Takahisa, dont l'expression disait assez bien que lui non plus n'était pas au courant de ce qui allait se passer. D'ailleurs on put l'entendre murmurer trop près du micro pour rester discret :

- Yu', tu fais quoi là ?

- Des trucs bien, t'en fais pas, répondit de même Masuda bis.

Quand aux appelés, ils s'interrogeaient encore sur ce qu'ils devaient faire, car ils savaient que les idées du plus jeune des News étaient souvent farfelues et ils se demandaient à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés.

- Allez venez ! s'impatienta Yuya comme ses aînés ne se bougeaient pas assez rapidement à son goût.

Alors, en signe d'encouragement, Senga et Nakai se mirent à frapper dans leurs mains comme s'ils scandaient quelque chose, son qui fut bientôt repris par toute la foule, si bien que les six interpellés n'eurent plus d'autre choix et s'avancèrent.

- Maintenant, fermez tous les yeux, mettez-vous face à face et prenez-vous les mains, demanda encore Yuya.

Un peu inquiets, ils s'exécutèrent, tandis que Massu, perdu devant les lubies de son désormais mari, murmurait :

- Qu'est ce que tu essaye de faire, Yu' ?

Mais le plus jeune ne lui répondit pas et fouilla simplement dans ses poches.

- Yu'…

- Chut, mon amour, répondit simplement l'ex Tegoshi. Je sais ce que je fais.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…

Sans l'écouter, le plus jeune s'approcha des couples et déposa quelque chose dans la main de Jun, puis de Koki et de Keiichiro.

- Maintenant, essayez de deviner ce que c'est, commanda Yuya, qui semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Sans regarder.

Il ne fallut guère de temps avant que, ayant palpé l'objet, la stupeur ne fasse ouvrir les yeux de Jun.

- Tegoshi, tu déconne là ?

- Ben nyon, répondit l'interpellé dans un sourire chou.

Qui ne fit aucun effet à Matsumoto que seule la choupitude de Sho pouvait amener à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

- Jamais, décréta encore le Arashi avec fermeté, faisant ouvrir les yeux de Sakurai qui jouait toujours le jeu.

- Junnie, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda l'aîné des deux.

Pour toute réponse, le cadet saisit dans sa paume l'objet sphérique qui s'y trouvait encore et l'éleva à la hauteur des yeux de son compagnon… qui retint une exclamation de surprise. A leur tout, les autres couples regardèrent ce qui se passait et, ahuris, découvrirent qu'un anneau similaire à celui des Arashi se trouvait en leur possession.

- Yu', à quoi tu joue ? finit par demander Massu, interloqué.

- J'allais poser la même question, appuya Koyama.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Shige.

- Alors, Tegoshi ? insista Jun en s'efforçant de rester calme car crier sur le marié le jour de son mariage ne ferait pas bon effet. Tu t'explique ?

- Ben… vous êtes tous ensemble depuis longtemps et personne d'autre a l'air décidé à franchir le pas, alors je vous aide un peu, répondit Yuya dans un sourire.

- Tu nous aide à… ?

- Tu ne veux pas de moi ? fit alors la voix de Sho qui s'adressait à Matsumoto.

Surpris par la question, ce dernier reporta son attention sur son petit ami, qui le regardait d'un air douloureux.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Ca a rien à voir, sinon je serais plus avec toi. Je suis simplement contre le mariage.

- Mais qu'est ce que ça change pour toi ? Rien du tout, c'est l'affaire de quelques minutes. Et moi… j'en ai envie.

- Arrête, t'y pensais même pas avant que Tegoshi en parle.

- Junnie… onegai… Je te demande jamais rien…

Pendant toute cette conversation, les yeux de Shige avaient brillé. Lui non plus n'avait jamais pensé à ça avant, mais l'idée d'unir définitivement sa vie à celle de Koki le tentait grandement. Du regard, il consulta Tanaka et celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête. Un sourire étira alors les lèvres du plus jeune tandis que son aîné faisait glisser la bague autour de son annulaire gauche.

- Keii ? appella alors doucement Aiba.

- Tu veux ? questionna de même le leader de News.

- Hai. Si toi tu veux.

- Ca ne changera pas notre façon de vivre de toute façon, ne, mon ange ?

- Non, c'est déjà comme si on était mariés, confirma Masaki.

Sur ces mots, sans qu'ils aient besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le News passa à son tour l'anneau au doigt de son compagnon.

Les deux consentements n'ayant pas échappé à Sho, il regarda de nouveau son réfractaire petit ami.

- Eux n'ont pas hésité… lui fit-il remarquer. Tu tiens moins à moi qu'ils ne tiennent à eux ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Alors qu'est ce qui te retient ? Pourquoi tu hésite ?

Le silence, dans la salle, était si total, que bien que la conversation ait lieu à mi voix, chacun pouvait l'entendre distinctement et toutes les personnes présentes semblaient n'attendre qu'une chose : la capitulation du rebelle à l'engagement.

- Allez Matsumoto ! cria une voix dans l'assistance.

Encouragement qui fut bientôt reprit et scandé par tous.

- Ma-tsumoto ! Ma-tsumoto ! Ma-tsumoto !

Le regard du concerné parcourut la foule qui les entouraient, ignora Tegoshi que son désormais mari bâillonnait pour qu'il n'intervienne pas davantage, puis revint se poser sur Sho qui ne disait plus rien mais le fixait d'un air éloquent.

Alors, sans un mot, le Arashi imita ses collègues et passa l'alliance au doigt de son compagnon, au grand ébahissement de ce dernier, qui resta figé quelques secondes, avant de lui sauter au cou.

- YEAH J'AI REUSSI ! s'exclama alors Yuya, libéré de l'emprise de Massu. T'as vu, mon Massubidou, ils vont se marier aussi grâce à moi !

- J'ai vu, mais là, quand même, t'as exagéré, Yu', répondit Takahisa. Ils auraient pu se fâcher que tu leur force la main. T'as un sacré bol qu'ils soient tous si gentils et coopératifs.

- Hai. Mais maintenant tout le monde va être heureux pour la vie !

Désespéré par l'insouciance de son mari, Massu ne trouva alors qu'une chose à faire pour qu'il se taise : il l'embrassa. Et tandis qu'ils échangeaient un long baiser, Sho, lui, plongea les yeux dans ceux de son cadet.

- Matsumoto Sho, ça sonne bien non ?

- Hai, convint Jun en le serrant contre lui.

7


End file.
